The invention relates to a three-dimensional textile component structure made of high-tensile yarns, which is subject to loads in defined directions in the intended use, and a method of producing such a textile component structure.
Three-dimensional structures of components with a constant or even non-constant cross sectional course over the component length are increasingly produced using high-tensile textile yarns, for example carbon fibers. These high-tensile yarns are in a position to absorb substantial forces in their longitudinal direction without a lasting change of shape. These textile structures either form a reinforcement for these components or are themselves a substantial constituent of the component. In the latter case, the textile structures are stabilised with respect to their shape, in particular by elastic binding means, such as, for example, synthetic resin. Components of this type are used in the automotive or aviation sector and in the area of high-performance components for general machine and plant construction. The main advantage of these textile constructions, apart from the high strength values, is the low specific weight, which leads in particular to reduction in the inertia when they are used in moved, in particular accelerated components.
A frequent application consists in that shaped bodies, which substantially have the shape of the desired component, are used as the core for the textile component structure.
It is known in this context to form the textile component structure by braiding around the preshaped core. In this case, yarns can be incorporated into this braiding at an angle of 0° to +/−45°, in relation to the longitudinal axis of the component core, by means of strand carrier systems. With 90° loads in the component, a substantial use of material is required as the load direction differs from the yarn longitudinal direction of all the yarns of the braiding. Furthermore, the simultaneous processing of 45° yarns and 0° yarns causes problems in the braiding process due to sloughings and splicers, which are produced by the warping components of carbon filaments from the two yarn systems. If, for this reason, 0° carbon yarns are incorporated in 45° glass filaments, the structure is very unstable at 90° loads. Glass filaments in the longitudinal direction in turn lead to an instability in the longitudinal direction.